Sherlolly One Shots
by pottermeg95
Summary: Just a collection of one shots for Sherlock and Molly.


**Dress The Part**

Sherlock stomped onto the crime scene in a huff. Barking out orders and insulting John a total of seven times, a new record. He was in the middle of an eighth insult when, John interrupted him.

"Sherlock, what's wrong?"

of course he ignored him, turning away and finding Lestrade. "Ah, Gavin! It seems to be a case of the ordinary, sadly. The man owed money to a private loans business, not paying it back, they got their revenge." Covering his mouth to stifle his yawns. "Clearly a waste of my time." Popping his collar and his long coat swooshing behind, as he made his exit. John right on his heels.

"Sherlock!" He had to jog to keep up with the detective.

Rolling his eyes he spun around to face his friend. "What is it John?"

"Something is clearly bothering you and don't tell me it was because the case was boring. You have been a complete ass all morning, more so then usual. You nearly slammed my car door off it's hinges, when you got in and didn't speak a word, until just now. Did you and Molly have a row?"

Smacking his lips, he turned back around and started forward again.

"You did, didn't you!" John ran up to him, smiling that his deductions were correct.

Rolling his eyes. "Yes, John. If you must know Molly and I did not see eye to eye on something. I'm sure she'll come around by tonight." He smirked.

"Well, what did you two argue about?"

Sherlock looked at him through the corner of his eye. "Nothing of interest to you, really." Finally reaching John's car, he tried to open the passenger side door, but it wouldn't open. He glared at his friend who was already inside. The window rolling down a smidge. "John, open the door."

"Not until you tell me what you two fought about."

He let out a long breath. "It's my relationship, I don't see why you care what we disagreed on. What's next, are you going to ask what she made for dinner last night as well?"

"I care because it clearly upset you and your my friend. We're suppose to talk about stuff like this. I bet Molly is complaining about it right now to a friend."

"She wouldn't" Sherlock crossed his arms.

John raised a brow up at his friend.

Squirming under John's scrutiny, he caved. "Fine. Molly thinks that I'm not... adventurous enough."

"Adventurous... your the most adventurous person I... Oh." John shifted in his seat and unlocked the doors. Sherlock got in gracefully. The awkward silence was unbearable, for John. Sherlock seemed to be taking it fine, drumming his fingers on his knees waiting for him to start the car. "So..."

Sherlock turned his head to face him.

"What exactly brought that on?"

"Molly suggested we go lingerie shopping 'to spice things up.' Her words not mine. I told her there was no need to waste time on that stuff, since it's going to be on her for a second. Of course she retaliated and I pointed out all the obvious flaws."

"Sherlock-"

"This morning I thought she would have forgotten all about it, so I tried to … you know.. anyway she shrugged me away and left for work. She won't even kiss me!"

"Sherl-"

"I don't see why she should be upset. I was just being practical and I thought I was rather reasonable. Molly on the other hand is taking it way to far she-"

"_Sherlock!_" John shouted. Making him stop. "She wants to do something special for you and dressing up might make her feel … sexy."

"She doesn't need that, Molly is perfect the way she is." Sherlock crossed his arms and pouted.

"Listen mate, every woman wants to feel sexy, and if lingerie is going to do that or whatever she wants you should back her up. Maybe she just wants to have a little fun. Mary loves lingerie and dressing up, she says it makes her feel more confident and all that."

"Dressing up? Lingerie is the definition of dressing _down."_

John pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why don't you surprise Molly by picking something out for her. Mary loves when I do that."

It was a few minutes before Sherlock spoke. "Well, what should I get her?"

"Your doing this?"

"If it will make Molly feel better, then yes."

Nodding his head, he turned the key in the ignition, Sherlock turning it back. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't answer me, what do I get for Molly."

"I don't know, whatever you like."

Sherlock just stared at him blinking. With an exasperated sigh, John leaned back in his seat. "There are loads to choose from, black lace, red, pink, purple-"

"You can stop naming off colours, I understand they come in all sorts."

"Um..." John gulped. "ones fully intact... ones not so much."

This seemed to peak the detectives interests. "Intact?" He rose a brow.

"It depends, some knickers have a crotch, others... don't."

"Uh! What's the sense of buying it then!" He huffed.

"What about getting her a costume?" John suggested.

"Costume?"

"Yeah, many couples like to role play. She wanted to spice things up, why not try that!"

"Okay, what do I-"

"Sherlock, can't you figure this out on your own?"

"You said friends discuss this, so I am discussing it and getting your assistance."

"Well, Mary and I went simple at first, sexy nurse and patient."

"So Molly would be the nurse and I the patient."

"Yeah! You got it. Just make sure you go all out. Get Molly the uniform and shoes, Mary loved the shoes-"

"Why do I need to get shoes as well?"

"Because your going all out, remember?"

"Yes, yes." He waved him on.

"Obviously all you need is a hospital gown, these costumes you can get anywhere."

"I know that. Thank you."

"Anytime." Starting the car up again and driving away John was glad the conversation was over.

Xxx

Later that evening Sherlock placed the uniform on the bed with the shoes on top for Molly. He waited until the time she usually got home to get into his gown. Cursing the draft he felt on his bare bum, hoping Molly would hurry up. Glad when he heard the to the flat opening.

"Sherlock?"

"I'm in the loo, I have a surprise for you in the bedroom. I will be right there."

Molly trudged down the hallway, still a little upset with him, but decided to forgive him. After all Sherlock wasn't ordinary. Not to worry, she will make him come around. She tossed her bag on the chair in the corner and saw the uniform on the bed, laid out for her. Was that? What? She ran her fingers on the fabric. Jumping when Sherlock ran to the bed in a hospital gown and bounded on the bed. She giggled. "What is this?"

He rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" He pointed to himself and the clothing on the bed. "We're role playing... _to spice things up."_ He winked. "Now if you don't mind, I think I need a nurse!"

Molly covered her mouth with her hand trying to hold in the laughter.

"What's so funny, Molly? This is what you wanted. I know it's not lingerie, but I thought it would do the same things that you wanted. Besides, you will be the sexiest nurse I have ever seen."

She looked back down at the uniform in front of her and burst into laughter once again.

"Oh, for god sakes!" He got off the bed and came closer to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's really sweet Sherlock, that you want to make me happy. I know you don't like this sort of thing, it's just..." Her fingers roaming over the fabric again.

"It's just what?"

"Where did you... how..." She wasn't sure how to tell him.

"Molly." he warned.

"It's just that these are scrubs." She picked up the matching pink shirt and trousers, that were no way near what John had meant. She held them up to her body and giggled.

"Yes. Nurses wear scrubs, Molly. To be a sexy nurse, you have to dress like one."

"I know. Except these aren't for being a sexy nurse, these are for real nurses. A sexy nurse is a skimpy white dress, with a little cross and hat."

"John didn't mention that." He sat down on the end of the bed, a bit disappointed with himself for getting it wrong. Molly smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry Molly."

"For what?" She laughed.

"For ruining this."

"You haven't ruined anything" She kissed him on the cheek. "I think it's sweet you tried to give me what I wanted. And we can still use them, I just don't know if sexy will be the correct word." She patted his shoulder and went to the loo to change.

Sherlock stayed exactly where he was in thought. Molly knocking on the door, waking him form his mind. There she was her hair pulled back into a simple pony tail, bright pink scrubs on and the white shoes.

"I need to do a routine physical examination." She strutted in and shut the door behind her, locking it.

"Why did you-" She strode towards him putting a finger to his lips to shush him.

"Shh, don't want anyone walking in now, do we?"

Sherlock swallowed, as she slowly sat on top of him. His mouth felt like a desert by the time she was perched on his lap, eyes peering into his. She skillfully pulled her elastic out of her hair, letting it all fall down around her shoulders. She leaned in and kissed him. At first he wasn't responsive, trying to get a hold of himself. As soon as he snapped out of it, he kissed her back passionately. Her lips tearing away from his to the corner of his mouth, jaw, neck, collarbone, shoulder.

His breathing becoming much more elevated, his eyes closing. He only opened them when she lightly guided him to lay on his back. He looked up to her, as she peered down, with a cheeky grin. Molly was most definitely the sexiest nurse he had ever seen.

"Now jut relax." She purred, before letting her hands wander.

Maybe spicing things up wasn't so bad after all, Sherlock thought as his eyes snapped shut and his head flew back at her touch. Not bad at all.


End file.
